1. Technical Field
This application relates to a vascular device and more particularly to a vascular conduit for fluidly connecting a graft to a vein.
2. Background of Related Art
Hemodialysis is a well-known method of simulating renal (kidney) function by circulating blood. The kidneys are organs which function to extract water and urea, mineral salts, toxins, and other waste products from the blood with filtering units called nephrons. From the nephrons the collected waste is sent to the bladder for excretion. For patients suffering from chronic renal insufficiency, hemodialysis is life saving because it provides a machine to simulate the function of the kidneys, thereby enabling the patients to live independently between dialysis treatments.
In the hemodialysis procedure, blood is withdrawn from the patient's body and transported to a dialysis machine, also commonly referred to as a kidney machine. In the dialysis machine, toxins and other waste products diffuse through a semi-permeable membrane into a dialysis fluid closely matching the chemical composition of the blood. The filtered blood, i.e. with the waste products removed, is then returned to the patient's body.
In one approach, an arteriovenous fistula is created so a high rate of blood flows from the artery into the patient's vein. The blood is then withdrawn directly from the patient's vein (native vein fistula) providing high rates of blood flow. Since this approach requires multiple needle sticks in the vein to withdraw and return the blood, the vein can eventually be damaged beyond usability, blood clots can form and the vein can fail. Once the vein fails, it could no longer be used for access and an alternate site must be utilized.
To avoid the repetitive damage to the vein, dialysis grafts are used. These grafts, typically made of PTFE, are implanted under the patient's skin, typically in the patient's forearm, and the graft is sutured at one end to the vein (venous anastomosis) for outflow and at the other end to the artery (arterial anastomosis) for inflow. The graft is also typically a loop graft to provide greater access area. This graft, which functions as a shunt creating high blood flow from the artery to the vein, enables access to the patient's blood without having to directly puncture the vein. That is, the technician sticks the two needles into the graft to respectively withdraw and return blood to the patient, with the inlet on the arterial side for blood requiring filtration processing and the outlet on the vein side for return of processed blood from the dialysis machine.
The dialysis graft, especially on the venous side, may become inoperable after a period of time due to thrombus or clots formed at the anastomosis site.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,409 describes a vascular access system comprising a PTFE tube and a silastic catheter. The tube is used to create an arteriovenous fistula with one end sewn to an artery and the silastic catheter end placed into the venous system. This system includes needle access sites.
The need exists for a system which can be used with existing grafts to avoid the disadvantages associated with a graft venous anastomosis site.